A travers le temps
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: TheFantasio974 et Bob Lennon. Deux hommes qui se sont rencontrés par un hasard incroyable. Mais vous, croyez-vous réellement au hasard ?
1. Préface

**PREFACE**

BON-SOIR ! Je suis Myfanwi, Ah-AH et vous commencez très certainement à me connaître désormais vu le nombre de fanfictions que j'ai sorti sur Aventures et Fanta et Bob. Aujourd'hui, nous attaquons une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres sur Fanta et Bob. J'ai décidé de définitivement abandonner « Le Dernier Jour », parce que je n'ai malheureusement plus d'inspiration pour cette dernière, je sais pas, j'ai un blocage psychologie quand je me retrouve face à mon chapitre non-terminé. Du coup, pour éviter la casse, j'ai préféré laisser tomber pour me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre.

Cette fanfiction sera en fait une suite de One-Shot, donc je ne posterai pas très régulièrement, vu qu'il n'y aura pas de cliffanger. Peut être quand j'aurais terminé une de mes deux grosses fanfictions sur Aventures, on verra bien. Cette idée m'est venue dans le train, ce matin-même, alors que j'avais le Bob Lennon Show dans les oreilles. Parce que croyez ce que vous voulez, quand vous êtes pas motivé le matin, 15 minutes de Lennon et la journée est partie. Tout ce blabla inutile pour vous présenter mon petit synopsis.

Donc. Comme vous le savez, Fanta et Bob se sont rencontrés par hasard. Et si ce hasard n'était pas si hasardeux ? Et si ça avait commencé BIEN AVANT leur rencontre sur Minefield ? C'est ce que je vous propose, en plongeant nos deux compères des débuts de la vie à aujourd'hui, à travers un long voyage entre Histoire et amitié. Il y aura un peu de tout. De la joie, des craintes, des pertes, puisque, comme vous le savez tous, le temps n'est pas gentil avec les hommes. Et il finit par rattraper tout le monde.

Ce voyage, il débute tout de suite. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur les chapitres, ils aident l'auteure à avancer et la pousse à continuer d'écrire ahah. Parce qu'il faut motiver l'animal de temps à autre /SBAAF/ Mais avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, le blabla habituel.

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta est sa propre propriété, Bob Lennon est sa propre propriété. Les autres personnages amenés à être cités seront soit des personnages historiques, soit des personnages de mon invention. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera indiqué au début du chapitre. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, parce que écrire est un plaisir qui ne s'achète pas. Toute copie de ce texte sans mon autorisation est interdite, merci de votre compréhension.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Comme d'habitude, les possibles allusions homogaysexuelles sont le fruit de votre imagination u_u (mais oui Myfan', on y croit.)

La compagnie du FantaBobWorld vous souhaite un bon voyage. *sourire sadique pendant que vous êtes propulsés dans le vortex temporel dans un hurlement de terreur*

OH. ET ON A ENFIN DE QUOI TAGGUER FANTA ET BOB DANS LES PERSOS \o/ Et juste pour ça c'est la fête XDD

Bisouilles !


	2. Aux Premières Heures

_Commençons donc notre petite épopée aux origines même de la vie. Parce que ça m'éclate *^* Accrochez bien vos ceintures, et ne laissez rien sortir du vortex temporel. Ce serait dommage que votre bras se perde au Moyen-Âge alors que le reste continue de descendre, vous voyez. Premier arrêt donc ! Bon voyage, et oubliez pas la combinaison de plongée !_

 **Aux premières heures**

Il y a plusieurs millions d'années, la planète Terre avait un visage bien différent d'aujourd'hui. Composée majoritairement d'eau, l'unique continent que les dinosaures ont connu n'était encore qu'un tas de roches difformes, en fusion. C'est donc tout naturellement dans l'élément marin que commencera notre histoire. Les rares formes de vie existant à l'époque n'avaient pas vraiment de conscience, pas vraiment de formes, ni de moyens de se déplacer. C'était organique, indéniablement, mais ce n'était que ça. Tout ceci est bien difficile à imaginer à notre époque, puisque nous parlons, bougeons, vivons. Au commencement de la Terre, seul le silence régnait. Aussi bien dans l'eau que dans l'air. Un éternel silence.

Et c'est dans ce silence que se trouvaient deux cellules à peine formées, collées l'une à l'autre, naviguant à travers les flots, se laissant flotter au gré des courants. Ces deux cellules n'avaient pas de conscience propre, il n'avait pas non plus conscience d'être accroché à l'autre. Et ils le vivaient très bien. Au fond, peut être qu'ils avaient été prédestiné à se rencontrer. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elles existaient, et pourtant, elles s'étaient rencontrées, et avaient en partie fusionner ensemble.

L'une de ces deux cellules, plus grande que sa collègue était calme, profitant de l'océan pour découvrir le monde. La seconde, au contraire, était tout le temps en mouvement, tirant sa jumelle dans des endroits improbables, détournant sans cesse les deux petites choses difformes de leur objectif premier, naviguer tout droit. Peut être la grande cellule trouvait-elle cela agaçant, peut être qu'elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment elle arrivait là, mais elle restait étonnamment calme, supportant le moindre petit caprice de sa partie dissidente, et finissait toujours par la remettre sur le droit chemin.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ce n'était que le début de grandes aventures, qui allaient entraîner des milliers et des millions d'années d'évolution. Leur vie ne faisait que commencer, tout du moins, celle-ci.

Fanta et Bob étaient nés.

* * *

 _Oui bon, c'est très court. Mais c'est des cellules, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, j'peux pas m'étaler sur des kilomètres juste pour dire que deux cellules tournent en rond dans l'océan x) Le prochain chapitre sera déjà plus long, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et à très vite pour la suite :D_


End file.
